Overconfidence
by St. Harridan
Summary: Aramaki meets Captain Zaraki for the first time, and out of all the things that could have ruined him...why did THAT have to be it?


**A/N: **Written for 5 Prompts on LJ.

**Table: **32

**Prompt: **#2 - It's all about confidence.

* * *

Overconfidence

_Breathe, just breathe... There's nothing to it. _

Having counted to three, Aramaki Makizo exhaled a breath, but still his heart kept racing against time. The clock hanging on the far wall ticked and ticked, mocking him for his system's dramatic pace. Dramatic and unnecessary.

Aramaki held in another breath, held it in till his face turned blue, and then let it out. He could smell the tinge of alcohol as he did so, a reminder of last night's farewell party in honour of Captain Kiganjo.

As the line of recruits moved onwards, ever nearing him to the...beast at the end of the hall, Aramaki's heart quickened its pounding. He had thought that it was impossible for it to go any faster than it already was, but the quick change in rhythm was enough proof that he was wrong.

_Breathe, Aramaki, damn it!_

He wouldn't be surprised if he were to suffer a heart attack at that very instant. Actually, he'd be quite puzzled if he _didn't. _To be damned honest, Aramaki would have embraced death if it were to come and take him right then and there. At least he didn't need to face the man who was waiting at the very end of the line, waiting to devour him whole.

One by one the recruits passed the examination, and with each pass came two failures. Aramaki watched in apprehension as yet another pair of shinigami, pale and shaking all throughout, stumbled over their own feet towards the exit.

And, before he knew it, Aramaki found himself at the mercy of the beast who had slaughtered his late captain. His spiritual pressure, violent and oppressive, washed over Aramaki, overwhelming him. He even found it difficult to grip his fists, for his hands were shaking so hard he couldn't grasp onto anything.

_Stop it Aramaki, ye goddamned coward!_

Aramaki cursed his own weakness, his fragility. He had served many years under the late Captain Kiganjo, and the Eleventh Division was his home. But now, if he were to lose this chance, fail the examination, he'd have no more squad to serve. He'd have no more home to go back to.

And so, swearing to himself that he'd rather go through hell and back then fail this examination, Aramaki clenched his teeth and curled his fingers into tight fists. If death didn't want him now, then he'd just have to wait for it, and waiting while serving in the Eleventh was at the very top of Aramaki's list...regardless under whom he had to serve.

But, just in case, Aramaki mentally bid a farewell to his comrades before finally tilting his head up to look at the huge man before him. A big lump lodged itself in his throat, and he had to force it down with quite some effort to avoid choking like an idiot.

Through his long, coarse hair Zaraki Kenpachi fixed his storm-grey eyes unto Aramaki, and the smaller man had to use all his willpower and inner strength to not divert from the glare.

"Name." His voice, gruff and uncultured, sent shivers up Aramaki's spine. He didn't feel that when he came face-to-face with Captain Kiganjo, and, strangely enough, that revelation sent a thrill through him.

"A-Aramaki M-Makizo," he replied, trying hard not to stammer, and failing miserably.

It felt like ages of torture and gut-wrenching agony until Zaraki finally gave a grunt and a jerk of his head to the side, indicating him to join the ranks of the other shinigami who had passed.

Aramaki felt a wave of relief wash over him, heating up the cold void within him that had contained nothing but endless thoughts of anxiety. He didn't even blink when that pink terror of a child poked her head out from the back of Zaraki's collar and flashed him a thumbs-up.

Trying his best not to heave a huge sigh to release the burden that weighed heavy upon his heart, Aramaki bowed low, a bow to exhibit his respect and total allegiance to his new captain.

"Get in m'way an' I'll cut ye up first, asswipe." Zaraki swept his grey orbs over Aramaki, examining him from head to toe, a little slowly this time, before looking back down the line of recruits with a scoff. "This ain't no place t'take a piss, ye dumbass."

At the sudden wave of snickers flooding through his comrades, Aramaki looked down at himself, settling his gaze upon the dark patch where his captain's eyes had been.

No wonder he felt so warm.


End file.
